Prince Valose
Ojom the Great Seer, Judicator of the Realms is a Draconis Alma prophet by trade. Biography After the dissapearence of the dragons, Ojom was hunted down and experimented on at the age of 14. In a horrible accident, his body was bound to the soul Bjarn-Oj Cursed Soul, a great warrior of old who was cursed by a witch. Through this his memory was wiped and his Draconic abilities erased from memory. In exchange, he gained prophetic abilities and the condition of aging rapidly at night, only to be young by sunrise. When he orchestrated his escape from the necromancers, he freed an albatross which was the subject of banished magic and bound it to himself through a tattoo on his left palm. On his journey from the necromancers, he settled near the Draconis Alma temple, using his prophetic abilities to (from instinct) judicicate the influence of other-wordly beings, mostly of the Void , the home of fallen angels and banished creatures. One day, one of his intrigues led him to be almost consumed by the Void . Instead of whiping out his soul, it placed an erosive curse on his body, which slowly destroys the soul (the Void's evils were absorbed in most part by his companion albatross). Instead of consuming Ojom's soul, the curse targetted the soul of Bjarn-Oj Cursed-Soul. It is thought that the realm of Harmonis intervened in the saving of Ojom's soul, and his eventual discovery that he was in fact, a Draconis Alma. As Bjarn-Oj Cursed-Soul's prescense lessens, Ojom grows more powerful and more remembering of his past. In the process of channeling dark magic from the Void, Ojom's albatross was absorbed into the Draconis's body, giving him partial control over the Void and it's dark magics. Ojom also has access to the realm of Harmonis, but is unaware of the dimension of Neutralis. References Ojom's personality is comparible to Raiden of the Mortal Kombat series Ojom's character is inspired by Malzahar of League of Legends Draconis Alma Summary Ojom is the DA of Order and Balance. His job is to maintain the barriers ofthe Realm of Humans. I cannot come up with a picture for Dragon Form Ojom, but he is best comparable to Pelinal Whitestrake of The Elder Scrolls Ojom is still undecided on the Kane conflict, having little contact to other Draconis Almas. Corruption Recently, Ojom went into a series of visions which turned him insane with the need to bring balance of evil and righteousness. His insanity has made him turn hostile to almost anybody but his own minions. His most recent activity is conquering the mountain village. He used denizens of the Void and his own Draco form to massacre the people of the defenseless village. Since then, only large Frost Giants have been seen gaurding the gates to the village. Banishment Ojom succeeded in opening up a wargate and summoning epic monsters of the Void. Zephyr, Solarus, and Siwang teamed up to defeat Ojom's minions. When they were about to kill Ojom himself, he escaped into the Void. Ojom is considered one of the few freely roaming creatures of the Void. Prophecies *Plague and terror sweep the mass; A monster of deep and ancient lore. Humans bow like shattered glass: Lord Dislumnis beith once more *While we rest an evil sleeps; unbalance in our reality. While the righteous dally, evil reaps and to Him we will pay fealty. *Son of Eudonn late, Swallower of soul. Defines our realm and our fate, exacts a heavy toll. *Plague and Darkness sweep the land, darkened shadows form the hand of forgotten creatures, feared and banned. The hourglass is quickly losing sand. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters